This Is Our Life
by Nazlyn101
Summary: Summer has started and best friends Matt and Mello are excited that they're able to begin living together soon. Little do they know that their summer vacation is going to be more hectic then they originally expected. Friendships will be made, love will bloom, and tears will be shed, but it's all worth it in the end. (Matt/Mello, BB/A, L/Light, Some Near/Misa)
1. Chapter 1: School's Out

Hello Everyone! I've been reading stories on fanfiction for years and I FINALLY decided to upload my first multi-chapter story *happy dances* I'm excited, but anxious at the same time (^_^) I hope you guys like the first chapter

Disclaimer: I Don't own Death Note or any of the characters associated with it.

"Ok class is dismissed. Everyone have a great summer."

Students began to cheer and pack up their things so they could finally get out of the jailhouse they called "School". They couldn't be happier, but the two who really couldn't wait for summer to begin were, best friends, Mihael "Mello" Keehl and Mail "Matt" Jeevas. The reason behind it was because, after their vast amounts of begging and pleading, their parents agreed for them to buy and stay in an apartment together. It was really important to them because they were going to be seniors and as much as they loved their parents, they were tired of them always in their business about things such as school, work, and each other.

Matt's parents never failed to comment about how "adorable" Mello and him would look together and Mello's parents weren't any better. Also, the fact that they didn't seem to show any interest in girls, it didn't help their cases when they tried to get their parents to stop kidding around. Despite everything, Matt and Mello had only been best friends for as long as they could remember.

It all started when a 7 year old Mello was being verbally assaulted and pushed by a couple of bullies at his new school because of his hair and feminine looks. Of course, being the little beast he was, he was about to beat the kids up when Matt ran up, trying to help. Needless to say, Matt almost got a black eye if Mello wouldn't have scared off the bullies by punching one in the nose.

~Start Flashback~

_"Hey, you okay?" Mello asked. He looked down at the goggle-wearing redhead on the ground and helped him up. "What's your name?"_

_The redhead looked at the girly looking blonde that was about an inch shorter than him. "Mail..."_

_"Mihael...but don't call me that. Call me Mello," the blonde demanded. He never really liked his name and it didn't help that people kept having a hard time pronouncing it._

_"Okay," Matt smiled. "In that case, call me Matt."_

_Mello raised an eyebrow. "Why, because you let people stomp all over you like one?"_

_"No!", Matt chuckled, "I just like it better and I'm tired of the jokes that the other kids make with my real name...and I know that I'm not a good fighter, but that_ _still didn't prevent me from wanting to try to help you so...you're welcome?", he said cheekily._

_Mello looked at Matt, dumbfounded. He guessed he had a point. Matt could have really gotten hurt, and for his sake. "Okay", Mello sighed. "Thanks for trying, I guess"_

_Matt grinned._

_"Even though you really don't need for me to say it since you weren't the one to chase off the bullies", Mello deadpanned._

~End Flashback~

From then on, they were inseparable and soon enough their parents became close friends, which brings things back to the present with Matt and Mello leaving out of their last class of the school year.

Matt looked at Mello. "So, what do you wanna do today? We both don't have work and I'll be damned before I go home to my sister's attempts of making afternoon snacks", he grimaced. Mello laughed loudly "She still can't cook worth shit can she?" Matt threw his arms in the air dramatically "NO! And no matter what I tell her, she won't fucking stop. I mean how many times is she gonna mess up things before she takes a hint?! Seriously.." he complained. "Haha, well I guess we're headed to my house then", Mello decided.

"Mello! Matty!" a shrill voice called out.

Matt and Mello visibly paled as they heard loud heels clicking towards them.

Matt panicked "Mello, if we run now, we might just be able to escape." Mello shook his head "Matt, you and I both know that would only make shit worse"

"Well-" Matt began before he was tackled to the ground by a short, blonde girl who was wearing little to nothing, and it made Mello wonder why she hadn't gotten sent home by now.

"Misa", Mello sighed, "please calm the fuck down and detach yourself from Matt, I swear I don't have time for this." Misa detangled herself from Matt, then flung herself at Mello, who dodged out of the way at the last second. "Aw Mello, don't be like that," Misa pouted. Mello raised his eyebrow, "Do I look like I need to be mauled? I'm tired and I'm getting out of this place before anyone else decides to stop us."

"Hello everyone"

Mello bristled. "Great", he looked at Misa, "NOW look what you brought along.."

Misa looked to the owner of the new voice and smiled "Hi Near!"

"Yes, hello Misa", Near started, "Matt. Mello. I hope you three have a good summer."

"Thanks Near, you too", Matt smiled. Mello looked at Matt and rolled his eyes since now he'd have to be civil to retain the peace "Yeah, you too." It wasn't that he didn't like Near. On the contrary, he thought Near was an "okay" guy if you ignore that he looks like a sheep and never shows much emotion, which is what annoyed Mello to the point where he basically wants to punch Near in the face to see if he'd crack. But besides all of that, Mello got along with him.

"So what are you doing this Summer Near?", Matt asked politely. Near shuffled his feet for a bit before answering, "Actually, a couple of my cousins will be visiting for awhile. Until the end of summer, to be exact...I haven't seen them in a long time."

"Aww", Misa gushed, "You're excited aren't you. I can tell!"

Matt and Mello looked at each other "Misa, there is no way in hell that you can tell from just looking at him", Mello shook his head. "Actually", Near looked at Misa, "I am pretty excited about it."

Misa smiled happily and jumped up and down. "See I knew it", she said while sticking her tongue out at Mello

Mello looked unamused. "Anyway, Near, when are they going to be here?" Near looked up in thought while twirling a piece of his white hair with his finger "They should be here sometime this Sunday"

"Hey, I wanna meet them! Matt, Mello, aren't you guys curious too?!", Misa squealed

Mello and Matt sighed. It would be a lie if they said they weren't curious about these cousins of Near's. They've already seen Near's parents when they went to Near's house one time...let's just say they don't plan on going over there again anytime soon.

Matt looked at Near "Well, yeah, I kinda want to meet them too. I think it would be...Interesting?"

Mello snorted "Interesting would be an understatement. I HAVE to meet these people. How old are they anyway?"

"Just a year older than us," Near replied "And knowing them, they would not mind meeting you all so, I guess things could be arranged."

Misa clapped "Yay! Near, can I bring Light too?!"

Mello groaned "No, not that asshole."

"Light is NOT an asshole", Misa gasped.

"Light is the definition of an asshole. If you look in the dictionary, there would be a big ass picture of him right beside the word", Mello sneered as Matt chuckled.

"He's not, he's not! Near can he please come? Pleeeaaassseee?!", Misa begged.

Near looked from Mello to Misa. "I guess if Light is available and desires to come, he can."

"Awesome!", Misa hugged Near and ran off "Just text me when you guys decide when and where we'll meet them!"

Matt, Near, and Mello watched as Misa bothered another group of people before they started walking to the school entrance and eventually parted ways to go home after Near explained that he'd text all of them the when and where of the meeting after he talked to his cousins about it.

And on that note, the start of their summer vacation began.

**And there's the first chapter of my first fanfic. Please review :) Any type of criticism is welcome. :] Peace! (^o^)/**


	2. Chapter 2: Mello's House (Part 1)

Here's the second chapter! It took longer than I wanted, but hey…college and homework and stuff….Anywho, I'm trying to manage my time better and hopefully I'll have the third chapter up faster than this one. Enjoy ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters associated with it

-Mello POV-

Well Matt and I started walking towards my house and I just couldn't help but be happy at the fact that soon me and him will have our own place together. No more parents and no more annoying siblings. My older brother has one more damn time to burst into my room unannounced before I cracked his damn face. He shouldn't even still be living at the house anyway, with his out-of-school ass. He just turned 20 and still lives with our parents, with no job...freeloader. I'll be damned before I become like him...

"Mello, what are you thinking about? You're disturbing people with that 'I'm gonna kill somebody' look". Matt was looking at me as if I was insane. "Nothing", I said. "By the way, you better not blow me off when we get to the house, to go play videogames with Alex." Matt looked at me with a hurt look on his face.

"Don't look at me like that, it seems like whenever **A** comes around, you'd rather play Call of Duty with him," I shoved my hands into the pockets of my black skinny jeans and walked a little faster. Yes, I'm overreacting a little. Yes, I'm an attention whore and yeah, I could be a little jealous, but fuck you, I'm tired of coming second to his games.

"Aw, Mello, wait up. Heh...if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jeaalloouusss". Matt had the nerve to sing out 'jealous', he seriously is about to get punched in the face. He better be lucky that I like his face so much...

Oh, did I forget to mention? Yeah, I've kind of had a crush on Matt for a few weeks now...I'm not really sure how it happened. I mean, yeah, I've always known my sexual preference and thought Matt was cute, but I've never seriously thought about him in "that way" until recently. Crazy right? I know. Anyway, I can't tell you how many guys and girls I've kept away from so much as getting within 3 feet of him. I mean yeah, we're not going out or anything and he technically can date anyone he wants, but fuck THAT shit, I'm not watching him prance around with someone else while I'm having these feelings about him.

"Pfft. Me? Jealous? You wish", I rolled my eyes. "I was just saying. You don't see me shopping with your sister, even though she ALWAYS offers, and yet you spend time with my brother. Whose best friend are you? Mine or his?!"

"Haha Mello I don't know what's gotten into you, but I kind of like it," he beamed. I glared at him.

"Okay, okay, I won't play videogames with your brother as much anymore," he smirked. Bastard. "Soooo... Will YOU play videogames with me today?"

We made it to my house and I unlocked the door as I looked at him with a bored expression. "You know I don't like playing that crap." Oh god, why is he looking at me like that?

"Ok, fine", Matt walked inside my house and stood at the bottom of the stairs "Hey **A**, you up there?!", he called

"MATT!" I yelled. I wanted to cut off his balls, right then and there. Why does he always feel the need to purposely piss me off?

Needless to say, Alex ran down the stairs and tackled Matt into a hug that I just HAD to get agitated about. "Dude, I was just on COD and XxRegulatorxX is online"

Matt looked shocked, "THE XxRegulatorxX?!"

"Yeah so come on," Alex smiled

Matt looked at me with an irritatingly adorable puppy dog face. I just sighed and only got "Fine" out before they bolted up the stairs to **A**'s room.

-Matt POV-

Ok, I know what you're thinking but c'mon, XxRegulatorxX is an awesome gamer (cue fangirl squeal). I know Mello's going to be super pissed off, but he's not going to be mad at me for long, for obvious reasons. Yeah, that's right, I've seen the change in how he looks at me and he's been considerably nicer recently, but shhh, I'm not trying to let him know that. I have EVERYTHING under control, heh...nope, it's not unnerving that my best friend, possibly the most intelligent, wonderful and sexiest boy that you'd ever meet, likes ME, not at all... oh god, I left him downstairs for his brother after I promised I wouldn't do that anymore, why am I such an idiot?! I bet he wants to cut off my balls and ship them to Africa right now...Ok, ok, calm down Matt. I still have things under control because I know how to have him in a good mood again with my super secret weapon: Milk chocolate Lindt's Lindor Truffles. I remember the last time I gave him one and I swear he looked like he was about to have an orgasm. His face was all flushed and he had a hazy look in his eyes...it was hot...

"Matt you're spacing out, come on man stop thinking about Mello all the time," Alex laughed at my shocked expression as he gave me a controller and connected us to the game

"I-I was not". How the hell did he know I was thinking about Mello? And "all the time"?...hm...maybe I do think about Mello a lot, but how could he tell?...

"Bullshit". Alex smirked. "You may be fooling everyone else, but you sure as hell aren't fooling me Matt"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I flushed. I don't know what he's talking about, I swear...

"Mail fucking Jeevas, you just love playing dumb don't you? Everyone knows, except Mello's dense ass"

I started to tense. "Alex I REALLY don't want to talk about this so can we please just play the game?"

He sighed. "Fine"

...

"I REALLY think you should tell him Matt, c'mon don't be a pansy"

-_-...

~an hour later~

"TAKE THAT BITCH!" I heard in **A**'s extra gaming headphones as I saw his player die

"FUCK! Matt, avenge me!" **A** yelled

"Haha fuck you, you should've been smarter and didn't run out like that," I laughed loudly

We watched as the screen, signaling the end of the game came up and heard all of the players in the lobby start talking

"You're pretty good Matt"

Everyone stopped talking once they realized that it was XxRegulatorxX speaking and after a moment of silence, I decided to say something

"Um...thanks..."

After I said that, he went offline and the lobby went into a frenzy

"I can't believe it! He hardly says ANYTHING, Matt, you lucky bastard"

"Matt isn't even that good"

"Haha, don't act petty just because XxRegulatorxX didn't say anything about you"

After awhile of that, Mello came through the door. "Mail fucking Jeevas get off the game NOW!"

Shit.

The lobby erupted into laughter as players 'Oo'ed and made whip noises

"Mello," I whined. "Do you HAVE to come in like that?"

Mello smirked and came up beside me saying "but Maattt, it's time to play", in a sultry, VERY feminine voice. Damn him.

"Whoa Matt, I wouldn't blame you if you left, you better go tap that ass!" a random player yelled out

I turned as red as my hair as I practically threw the headphones across the room, hoping Mello didn't hear that and Alex almost fell over laughing. I just can't catch a break can I? Several inappropriate comments later, I decided to get off the game, much to Mello's delight.

"Finally!" he breathed out as we walked into his room. "I thought I was gonna have to force you off the thing"

I snorted "You couldn't force me off anything", I said as I gave him a condescending smirk. Mello looked at me as if I had 2 heads, 3 eyes, and a butt replacing my nose and started laughing

"Matty, is that a challenge?"

I held up my hands in front of me when he looked like he was going to pounce "Nope, I was just saying, so stop looking at me like that. It's creepy" I chuckled

"Pfft, I'm just trying to make sure you know your place," he smirked

-No POV-

Matt and Mello got situated on Mello's bed as Matt's phone started playing the Mario Bros theme song, signaling that he got a message

"Dork", Mello smiled

Matt grinned as he checked his phone "Mom asks if I'm staying for dinner"

"Tell mommy that I'll be keeping you for the night", Mello winked as Matt blushed "And how do you know that I even want to stay over?"

Mello looked at Matt, unfazed "Do you not want to?"

"Of course I do, but still it's the principle of it"

"Matt, shut up, and do what I say" Mello sneered

"Ok ok, no need to get demanding on me... And I still don't like how you came in and embarrassed me earlier"

"Well I guess you're going to have to deal with it, huh?", Mello smiled at Matt cheekily as Matt sighed and laughed. "You're a piece of work, you know that? You better be glad that I like you so much"

Mello froze and stared into Matt's un-goggled eyes as Matt started to realized what he said and how he said it

"Oh shit", Matt thought..

**Yup, I had "A" be Mello's older brother. I originally was going to have A be Mello's cousin or something, but I rarely see fanfics where Matt or Mello have siblings so I wanted to try it. Please review! :]**


End file.
